One type of headset designed for high comfort, includes a pair of earmuff devices mounted at opposite ends of a band that presses the earmuff devices together. Each earmuff device includes a soft resilient cushion that receives the wearer's ear, to seal primarily against the portion of the wearer's head which surrounds his ear. Electronic circuitry within the earmuff device drives an ear speaker. Switches are often provided that allow the wearer to turn off the set when not on his head and to turn on the set when placed on his head. However, wearers often neglect to turn off the electronic circuitry when not in use, and encounter slight delay and annoyance in finding the switch and turning it on when placing the headset on their heads.
Automatic circuit closures have been previously suggested for headsets. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 864,858 by Pape describes a banded earphone with a switch that is operated by the head band as it presses against the earpiece when the earpiece pivots as a result of being placed on the wearer's head. However, such external switches result in exposed small mechanisms that may be damaged and which produce unwanted clutter. An earmuff headset which was automatically switched, using a switch that was substantially hidden to avoid unwanted clutter and to protect the switch against damage, would be of considerable value.